Cross hearted
by Fantasywithfate22
Summary: A story based on The Twilight Saga but completely Team Jacob with a bit of a twist : Mainly a story about love and how this girl can be forced to use it against all odds but she ends up falling from her previous mistakes.


Chapter 1

The moment I looked into its hazel eyes, I saw something. I recognised something and I knew that it recognised me too. All of a sudden, my mind switched, my eyes started to tremble and my breathing got uneven. Sam. He was running towards me from the exit of the woods, but I couldn't respond quickly enough to shout for him. My vision became slightly unclear and I started to sweat. Out of the open, Sam phased into his werewolf self but I dropped like a stone under water. My body banged against the earthly ground; only leaving my hearing to know what was happening. I heard faint growls, twigs snapping innocently on the ground while leaves were being rustled everywhere around me. Before I could hear this entire ruckus go on, my hearing died on me and my brain went out of function.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" A faint shimmer of what sounded like Sam's voice burst through my ear drums, making it liable for me to hear again.

"She's awake, but still slightly unconscious through the brain. She may or may not be able to hear us, though the possibilities are that she can't. It will take some time for her brain to function properly." This voice I did not recognise, his figure of speech however sounded posh, intellectual and sterile, as if he were a – oh no, please don't tell me...My hearing started to improve and I was more aware of everything around me, noises of wheels moving along a shiny floor, hands being washed and rubbed together against the soap, and the ringing of telephones chiming down the hallway; however the most annoying sound was something else. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh, I was in a hospital.

"Thanks Doc. Hey, you hit your head pretty hard. Can you hear me, wow this is sort of weird talking to you when you look like a log." Jee, thanks Sam. Nothing better than having my werewolf boyfriend holding my hand while I was 'unconscious' in a hospital bed, also making comical comments about my appearance when he clearly didn't know that I could hear everything that was going on.

"Bit of a harsh way to put it, Sam." Jacob? What was Jacob doing here? Great, more company to look at me and my 'log-like' body.

"Ah well, she can't hear us. Not yet anyway." Sam let go off my hand, resting it gently on the gross bed liner which no doubt smelt like hospital sanitizer.

"We need to talk Jacob."

"Yeah I know, I'm not stupid, that's the whole reason I came here." Ouch, thanks dude. "You wanna go talk somewhere else?"

"No, stay here, Bella can't hear what we say and if she wakes up during our absence then she might feel slightly disowned ha ha." I wouldn't to be honest, just slightly curious of how I got into this grubby smelling hospital! They were all talking about things that were not relevant and didn't even mention one part of what actually happened to me. Sam spoke first,

"Do you realise how much danger you could have put Lola in earlier today?"

"Wait Sam, you say that I could have put her in danger after something that only _could_ have happened today? You've been putting her in such danger ever since you have been together with her."

I remember what Sam had told me about him losing his temper, he could change any second and I standing too close would be something that he could never take back.

"You don't think that I put that into perspective, Jacob? I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were. But you're sorta being a hypocrite. I never said I would hurt her, why would I? She's my friend." That was really sweet of Jacob to say. Since I had been with Sam, I guess I missed the friendship Jake and I used to have. Poor Jake, I've disowned him ever since.

"Friend, right? Jacob, are sure you don't have more feelings for her, because from what I have been hearing, it seems like a different picture to me." Why was Sam being so insensitive to Jacob, he didn't do anything to hurt me. Jacob's always been there for me and Sam knew it, he was just too ashamed to admit it.

Then it struck me, the recognition, my pounding heart beat of flooding emotion – those hazel eyes belonged to Jacob.


End file.
